Systems and methods herein generally relate to printer devices and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods that allow continued printing in presence of severe printer errors.
Conventional printing devices do not possess the intelligence to advise the user on alternative workflows that can allow the user to output their urgent print work when normal printing operations cannot be completed because of printer faults. For example, when a printing device experiences failures that prevent the feeding of print media through the print path specified by the print job, the printing device may still have the capability to print a job by having the user take certain action, such as using an alternative route for the paper to pass through the machine to obtain their urgent or emergency work. However, conventional printing devices do not advise users of any such emergency alternatives.